world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072214tethyseddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 16:52 -- 04:52 GA: | What do you want? | 04:52 CG: First, I wanted to say sorry for the last thing I said before leaving. I wasn't in the right mindset and flustered that Thiago got into the band. 04:53 CG: Second, what i did say last was actually what happened and I didn't want you to be left without any information about it. It was uncomfortable and I thought you could help handle it. 04:53 CG: Third, I won't force you to come back to the band considering how much of an ass I was with the last conversation. 04:54 CG: and I can understand if you weren't interested in the first place. 04:54 GA: | Apology not accepted. | 04:54 CG: I just came to say that regardless. 04:54 GA: | That was a dick move. | 04:54 CG: I understand. 04:55 GA: | We may become friends again, but I doubt I'll ever have trust in that friendship. | 04:55 CG: Again, I understand. 04:56 CG: All I did was come to apologize about the last time. 04:56 GA: | I'm not sure that I can trust any of this being sincere. | 04:56 CG: You have every right not to after that burning. 04:56 GA: | Oh, it was a burn, was it? | 04:56 CG: No. 04:56 CG: it wasn't. Just trying to keep my words right and not doing good with it. 04:57 GA: | ...Ugh. There's no point being angry, I have bigger things to worry about. | 04:57 GA: | I'll accept your apology. | 04:57 CG: Thanks. 04:57 GA: | With Thiago in the band, though, I'm afraid I can't come back. | 04:58 CG: on the plus side, if he's busy with the band he won't be able to have time to bother you. 04:58 CG: I can probably give him stuff that'll make it difficult to have spare time. 04:58 GA: | I'm sure he'll find a way. | 04:58 CG: At least it's a try. 04:58 GA: | ...Okay, I'll come back. | 04:58 CG: ...Really? 04:59 GA: | If anything, to outperform him. | 04:59 CG: Hah. That'll probably be a good idea. 05:01 CG: I'll let Enzo know about this and even gimcrackCalifex. He was worried that you were leaving when he joined because you did. 05:01 GA: | Eh, GC just wants to be wherever the coolest person is. | 05:01 GA: | The coolest person being me. | 05:01 CG: Heh. 05:02 GA: | I doubt Enzo will care though. He seemed to just be after his weird nerd dream or whatever. | 05:02 CG: Well he seems to be amazed with the guitarplaying. 05:03 CG: and yeah I know your thoughts about Enzo. He needs someone to help question him time to time. 05:03 CG: He just really trusts me with that. 05:03 GA: | I question his decisions too. | 05:03 CG: How so? 05:03 GA: | Well, it's really more mild disapproval. | 05:04 CG: Well we can't have that. Do tell more. 05:04 GA: | Uh, whenever he said something nerdy, I said something along the lines of 'You're a nerd'? | 05:04 CG: It's obvious he's a nerd. 05:05 GA: | There's a reason why I asked my nerdiest friend to join the band. | 05:05 CG: Good idea. 05:06 GA: | I met some stuttery person, too. Told me some weird cryptic babble. | 05:06 GA: | Knew who I was, too. | 05:06 CG: I know her. Met her when she came to me after I was conversing with her sibling. 05:07 GA: | She's a human, then? | 05:07 GA: | Weird how she knew so much. I suppose I'm not exactly careful with my personal info, though. | 05:08 CG: Apparently. She did mention you while she and I talked. all I did was point her to Enzo and that was it. 05:09 CG: It was because she wanted to have a background of my character and the company I keep. 05:09 CG: If I were to deduce this properly, enzo may have given your handle to her. 05:09 GA: | Why're you letting her have knowledge about you? | 05:09 CG: Because I have nothing to hide? 05:09 CG: That's about it. 05:10 GA: | Well, that's still kind of dangerous. | 05:10 CG: If it bites me in the ass it'll be my fault. 05:10 CG: Simple as that. 05:10 GA: | So what about this sibling? | 05:10 GA: | You know 'em? | 05:11 CG: I do. This time I can't say more about her because of personal reasons. 05:11 GA: | Oooh, do you liiiiike her? | 05:11 CG: But I will say it's because I was given trust with taking care of her as well. 05:11 CG: I like her. It's also why I'm being trusted with this. 05:12 GA: | Hah, you have a crush. | 05:12 GA: | Er, maybe I am a Wiggler. | 05:12 CG: Yeah, maybe. 05:12 CG: But in a sense we all can be sometimes. 05:13 GA: | Are half-trolls grubs, or little pink monkeys, at an early age? | 05:13 CG: I dunno. All I know was I was raised by my mom. My father would often send gifts so I never got to know him better. 05:14 GA: | Hm. I have a father, for some reason, but I do not know of my mother. | 05:15 CG: What's your father like? Head of the guard? 05:15 GA: | No, he's the Empress' personal bodyguard. | 05:15 CG: No wonder you look up to him. 05:15 GA: | Eh. | 05:16 GA: | I only look up because he's taller. | 05:16 CG: and it's most likely no wonder people may know about him because he's famous. 05:16 CG: and if he's famous...then personal info about him would be known too. 05:16 GA: | Yeah. | 05:16 CG: So that would explain how that girl you talked about knew about you. 05:16 GA: | Maybe. | 05:16 CG: perhaps deeper still, but you'll have to look into it to find out. 05:17 GA: | Heh. Seems like everyone I know has famous lineage. | 05:17 CG: Yeah...strange coincidence... 05:17 CG: But I never was one to believe in just coincidence. 05:18 CG: I'll keep this in mind... 05:18 GA: | Ah, I didn't realize there was a secret conspiracy of famous people subtly pushing their kids towards each other for some reason. | 05:19 GA: | No such thing as coincidences, so that must be the reason. | 05:19 CG: Meaning not everyone met yet. 05:20 CG: I could be going overboard with this guess but this is really too much of a coincidence. 05:20 GA: | Maybe everyone has famous parents. | 05:20 CG: everybody in the whole world? 05:20 CG: the whole two worlds? 05:20 GA: | Yes. | 05:21 CG: Meaning you never did anything outside the palace. 05:21 GA: | Huh? | 05:21 GA: | I leave the palace sometimes. | 05:22 GA: | To visit friends, to practice parkour in a real setting, to get fresh air. | 05:22 CG: then you met friends who aren't children of famous people then. 05:22 GA: | Some of my other friends have famous parents too. | 05:22 GA: | I don't really make friends with random people in the street, though. | 05:23 GA: | Mostly... over pesterchum. Hm. Maybe only famous people can get pesterchum. | 05:23 CG: It's one posibility. There are many other things I could explain yet I can't really put it in words. 05:24 GA: | Like what? | 05:24 GA: | How could you explain something but not put it into words? Are you good at charades? | 05:24 CG: I'm good at role playing. 05:25 GA: | Role playing uses words! | 05:25 CG: Yeah yeah i get it. 05:26 GA: | ...What kind of role playing? | 05:27 GA: | Heh. Nerd. | 05:27 CG: Yeah. 05:27 CG: Fatal Live Action Role Play. 05:27 GA: | Oh, that. | 05:28 GA: | Still nerdy. | 05:28 CG: I won't argue. 05:28 CG: It's a respectable profession to me. Even if others don't like it, I take pride in it myself. 05:28 GA: | Profession? How can role playing be a profession? | 05:29 CG: Do it well enough and you get stuff for being an expert in it. 05:30 GA: | My dad does real, not make believe things. | 05:30 CG: Which is why you're inspired to be more real with your father and yourself. 05:30 GA: | No, actually, anything authority figures do around me is reason for me not to do that. | 05:31 GA: | I'm real 'cause I'm a down-to-Alternia gal. | 05:31 CG: And I'm often a down-to-earth guy. 05:31 GA: | Yeah, but you're a nerd about it. | 05:31 CG: Is being a nerd that bad? 05:32 GA: | I don't know, I don't have firsthand experience. | 05:32 CG: Then I think you'll be getting it with my friends and me. 05:32 GA: | Is the toilet that bad when I give you a wedgie and push your face in you nerd? | 05:33 CG: Never had that happen to me. 05:33 GA: | There's a first time for everything. | 05:34 CG: Words I think you'll be taking to later in the long run. 05:34 GA: | ...I'll be taking to words? | 05:34 CG: You'll be taking to the meaning behind them. 05:35 GA: | That you're a nerd, or I'm a cliche bully? | 05:35 CG: There are times when nerds and bullies have a common ground. 05:36 GA: | This summer, two unlikely allies from a high-school setting join a band together and destroy evil. | 05:37 CG: Very funny, yet could happen. 05:37 GA: | No, I'm like, a year too old for high-school. | 05:39 CG: Good point. 05:39 CG: Who knows what will happen. 05:39 GA: | By the way, I might go missing soon due to some danger or something. Not Thiago, I don't think. | 05:39 GA: | Stuttery said not to tell anyone but screw that. | 05:40 GA: | If I die, tell Thiago he can suck my decomposing bulge. | 05:40 CG: If it's me then I think it's fine. But I wouldn't want you dead either so don't expect me not to do anything to help out. 05:40 GA: | She said nothing could be done. I thought she was just a random troll, but if you know her, I should probably actually heed her warnings. | 05:41 CG: Good idea. 05:42 GA: | Oh, you might die or something because I told you. | 05:42 GA: | So don't tell anyone you know anything. | 05:42 CG: ...I think I'll handle it. 05:43 GA: | Okay. | 05:43 CG: I gotta handle lunch with my mom. I'll seeya later if you're not grubfood 05:43 GA: | Bye bye. | -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 17:43 --